


Make-Up Challenge

by skyhillian



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF
Genre: From Mark's POV, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine: Mark going to the store to try and find makeup for his makeup challenge video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Up Challenge

You were standing in the cosmetics aisle in Walgreens with a basket in your hand that was already filled with six different colors of what you had deemed 'florp'. Along with the goo, there were three containers of glow sticks and a plastic pink tiara. The second you had walked in, the cashiers started mumbling among themselves, no doubt curious as to what you would purchase this time.  
  
"May I help you find something?" You jumped when a voice sounded behind you, and you turned to see a girl wearing a Walgreens name tag giggling at your reaction. "I'm sorry to have startled you. Is there something specific that you're looking for?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," you told the girl. "Can you help me find my shade?" She blinked a few times, obviously not expecting the question.  
  
"Um, yeah, okay," she agreed after a moment of silence. "What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea," you muttered. "Just, like, uh—foundation and eyeshadow and eyeliner and stuff?" _Wow, way to be articulate, Mark._  
  
The lady scanned the section in front of you for a moment before grabbing a small bottle with a spout like a soap bottle. To your surprise, she took your hand in hers and flipped it over to face your palm toward the ceiling. She put a dab of the makeup on your wrist and blended it in. It was a few shades too light.  
  
"You have a bit of a honey skin tone, so you'll want something a little darker," she told you, but you grabbed one of the bottle she had in her hand off the shelf and tossed it in your basket. She stared at you for a second and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't ask," you told her. She snorted.  
  
"I can only imagine."  
  
She helped you find the rest of the makeup, answering your questions when asked.  
  
"Does this bring out my eyes?" You held up an eyeshadow palette to your face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is this shade too dark? I don't want to look like a hussy." It took a moment for her to reply, as she was choking on her spit. When she caught her breath, she handed you a different tube of lipstick. You read the bottom.  _#076_   _I'm Ready._  
  
You held up a pencil-type thing. "What the fuck is this?"  
  
"It's for both eyebrows and eyeliner." You nodded slowly, pretending to understand though you would never actually fathom the things people put on their faces. Why did you need to put makeup in your eyebrows?  
  
After ten more minutes of trying to figure out what the fuck was what, you had collected everything you needed. The girl escorted you to her checkout counter and rang up the purchases. To top off your glorious pile of goods, you dropped four candy bars into the pile. She just shook her head and bagged everything.  
  
"Thank you," you told her after taking your receipt.  
  
"No problem, Mark!" she said as you headed out the door. "Just make sure to be careful with the eyeliner. Don't poke your eyes out!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier.


End file.
